Golden Wolf Girl (Revised)
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: "My doctor said I was normal, if you call having a wolf tail normal, then I guess I am." Link x OC. :3 My first pairing! Now being revised with a lot of help from CelticIrishSwordswoman.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Wolf Girl (Revised)

Chapter one

"The doctors say I am normal, if having a wolf tail is normal, I guess I am."

My name is Timber Gold Wolf, ordinary cannot describe me. You may ask why, and I'll tell you, I am a wolf girl. The fact that I am half wolf and half human is already unbelievable enough, but there is more to it than that. Appearance wise, I look mostly human. My golden tail is the only thing that gives me away.

By the way I act, it is obvious to people that I act like a dog. When I get angry, I growl like a dog and when I am lonely, I howl. Sometimes when I am sad I whimper. Sometimes I pretend I am happy and hold my head up high and keep my tail up, but I can never hide how I really feel. No one really likes me. When adults first meet me, they think I am playing around and they tell me to stop, I try, but some things I have trouble controlling.

Anyways, I hear my alarm ringing, signaling that I must prepare for another day of school. I am only 15 years old and I am in the 10th grade, who knows how I ever got this far.

I pull the blankets back into place on my bed after I get out and pick the dirty clothes off of my messy bedroom floor. Then I quickly get dressed, being careful of my delicate tail. I come down the stairs dressed in a light purple long sleeved shirt and light blue pants, my favorite outfit, and I see my mother watching the T.V.

"Hey, mom, no sign of my sister yet?" I ask.

"No, I'm afraid not," my mom said, she quickly turned off the T.V and turned to me.

My twin sister, Lillian, had ran away awhile ago and everyone has been searching for her...some people suppose that she had died, but I believe that she is still alive out there. Yes, I had some rough times with her, but she is my sister and I care about her.

"Quickly, eat your cereal, brush your teeth, and brush your hair," my mother says.

As told, I eat some of my cereal and then hurry to the bathroom to fetch my brush. I carefully run the brush through my long, wavy, golden hair. Afterwards, I brush my teeth and avoid getting toothpaste on my shirt. I glance out the window, hoping to see my sister returning home...but she isn't. It was bright an sunny outside, though.

"Bye mother!" I call out before leaving the house.

"Have a good day, Timber!" my mother calls back.

I close the door and head down the side walk and around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Today I catch the bus to school so I can get a break from walking to school every day. I forgot that Cornelia sits in the seat behind the one I am sitting in. Cornelia is tall, six feet tall, and she has long brown hair and blue gray eyes. Cornelia has always been a bully to me. Cornelia reaches out and pulls on my delicate golden tail.

"Oww, leave me alone already!" I cry.

"Ha! As if, weirdo!" Cornelia calls out, she then makes a few really ugly faces at me.

I pull my tail back up onto the seat I am on. Everyone on the bus are staying as far away from me as possible.

"If only someone would sit by me," I sigh, I was very upset. I actually feel like crying.

Suddenly, a new kid, a boy about five feet and six inches tall, gets on the bus and looks at me.

"Would you sit by me?" I ask the boy.

He nods and sits by me. Finally, someone to sit by. I hope I make a good first impression.

"So, what is your name?" I ask the young man.

"Link," he replies, he holds his left hand out for me.

You could tell he is poor because he only has one sleeve and it is ripped. The one sleeve he has is green while the rest of his outfit is light beige. Maybe the outfit is a uniform of some type...I thought.

"Nice to meet you Link, I am Timber," I introduce myself.

I shake hands with Link. He smiles at me. Something about those blue eyes of his reminds me of a wolf...strong and courageous, unlike me. I shake the thought away as I hear Cornelia's voice behind me.

"Oh look, everyone! Weird girl is trying to make a friend! Let's ruin it for her!" Cornelia yells.

"Oh no..." I say.

"It's okay, Timber...I don't think you're weird," Link says.

"Thanks Link," I say.

I smile a little, although I am very embarrassed. Then a thought came to mind, he will think I am weird once he gets to know me better. My face turns a little red when I think about that. Link pats my shoulder comfortingly. I try really hard to control myself, but my tail starts wagging uncontrollable. For the first time in forever, I feel happy and confident.

After awhile, we arrive at school. I try to hide my tail from Link by quickly shoving it into my pants, which did look a bit awkward.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asks me. Shoot, he saw me.

"Nothing," I lie, I blush a lot.

"Well, let's get to class then," Link says leading me out of the school bus.

"Hey, are you really going to hang out with that reject?!" one of the other students, I guess they knew him some hoasks Link.

"She is not a reject, she seems perfect to me," Link says defending me, but what if he learns about my secret?


	3. Chapter 3

We go inside the school building and find out we have the same classes at the same times. Maybe he can sit in the empty desk next to me, I thought. What a lucky coincidence that we both got the same schedule!

We enter our first classroom and the teacher says, "Oh, a new student! How wonderful! Now Timber wont have to sit alone anymore!"

My tail comes back out of my pants so I quickly take a seat to hide it.

"Okay students, we must welcome our newest student to our classroom!" the teacher says ecstatically.

Link heads to the front of the room to talk about himself.

"My name is Link. I live alone in a tree house and I have no bed to sleep in," Link says quietly and slowly as if it is hard to speak.

"Okay, Link, you may sit in the desk next to Timber!" the teacher said, still excitedly clapping with a huge smile on her face. Creepy.

Link looks at me and asks, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," I reply.

Later in class, Link hands me a note.

Mido raises his hand and says, "Teacher, Patch kid is giving notes to Tailed freak!"

The teacher says, "Mido, how dare you try to interupt the lesson with things that don't matter!"

Link looks at me and asks, "Why did he call you that?"

"Ignore him...he is a big meanie," I say, blushing again and turning red.

"Okay..." Link says.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Link comes up to me and asks, "Did you read the letter?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that!" I say as I remember the letter.

"You could read it right now," he says in his usual quiet, slow, way.

So I read the letter, "Do you like wolves?"

"Yes, I love wolves," I say to Link.

"Okay, just wondering," Link says.

Mido comes down the hallway glaring at us.

"Is he always like this?" Link asks me.

"Unfortunately," I reply.

"You freaks! Stop talking about me! I really hate you!" Mido screams.

"Well, are you ready for lunch?" I ask Link.

He nods his head and I take him to the lunch room.

Cornelia sees us walk into the cafeteria and calls out, "Look, the Timber wolf found a boyfriend!"

The other students turn and look at me. Link looks a little confused.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend..." I get cut off.

Suddenly, everyone was trying to throw food at me. I feel the tingling sensation of so called adrenaline, I transform super quick into a wolf. I dodge a lot of it because of my great wolf skills. Unfortunately, Link was now just staring at me. I was down on all fours with my golden wolf hair and everything. A hot golden triangle forms on my forehead. Everyone gasps and runs out of the building, except Link, who was still staring at me.

"Sorry Link, I didn't mean to scare you!" I bark at Link.

"Timber, you being a wolf isn't scaring me. It is your triforce that worries me..." Link responds.

"What is a triforce?" I ask Link.

He pulls a brown leather, fingerless, glove off of his left hand and reveals the exact same mark that was on my forehead.

"I always thought it was impossible, but it looks like we share the same triforce," Link says. Then we stand there, looking at each other.

After that, I am sent home early with a note saying that the next time I go wolf on everyone, I will be kicked out.

My mother isn't very happy about the threat, so she goes to the school to complain. Mother brings me with her.

Most of the conversation was like this, "Please, give Timber more chance, she can't help doing her wolf thing!"

"I am sorry, her fanatics are getting in the way of the other students learning!"

"But you must understand, the other kids have been so rude to Timber! They bully her for no reason!"

"Someone told me that Timber was trying to bite them!"

"Who said that?!"

"Mido, our most trusted student!"

"Why don't you trust Timber?!"

"We can't trust wolves, they are sneaky and dangerous!"

"Not Timber, she is a very well behaved student if you give her a chance!"

"I didn't say I was kicking her out right now!"

"But you threatened too!"

"I said if she does that again!"

"Leave Timber alone! She just needs some friends!"

"Please get out of here!"

"No, why would we?!"

"In case that good for nothing daughter of yours goes wolf on me!"

"She's not going to!"

"Then prove it!"

"Timber, tell your principal why you shouldn't be removed!"

I just sit there with both ferrous ladies watching me. I whimper a little and make my best puppy face.

The principal frowns at me then turns back to my mom, "One more time and she is expelled!"

My mother and I walk out of the room, my tail tucked between my legs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I go to school knowing that I could get kicked out. I ride the bus just so I can sit with Link.

"So, Timber, What have you been up to? I had to ride home all by my self!" Link says.

"I got sent home early because I went wolf on you guys," I say, I do not look at him.

"Wow, I never even knew you could do that!" Link says.

"I tried to hide it from you because I thought you wouldn't like me any more," I say.

I finally look up at Link. Link looks depressed.

"I was told by the principal that if I go wolf again, I will be kicked out of school. I guess after that happens to me, I won't be able to see you ever again," I say.

"Timber, how did you make it through middle school and elementary?" Link asks me.

"I guess I was just brave enough to make it trough no matter what people thought of me," I say.

"Yes, you used your courage to do everything without minding what everyone else thought," Link says patting my back.

My tail wags a little.

We arrive at school and everyone runs and screams when I get off of the bus. Link growls at them, I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or not.

I continue on to class when I am stopped by none other then Mido.

"What do you want?!" I growl at him.

"I thought I might as well tell you... today is your last day of school!" Mido says raising his voice a little.

"Oh, really? It is bad enough that you made something up just to get me in trouble in the first place!" I say.

"I will make you look so bad no one, not even the reject Link, will ever love you again!" Mido yells.

I growl at him.

"And by the way, you better watch your tail! I might want to cut it off with a chain saw one day!" Mido says.

"Why do you hate me so much that you would kill me?" I ask him.

"Because, I hate wolves! They have ruined everything in my life! One killed my father, and now, I have to deal with you!" Mido screams.

The bell rings and I slip past him to the classroom.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you yet!" Mido screams.

I take my seat and the teacher asks, "Timber, where is Mido?"

"I think he is outside the door talking about useless junk," I answer.

The teacher opens the door and picks Mido up, "There you are! Come take a seat!"

"Hey, you didn't have to pick me up! I can walk just fine!" Mido screams.

All the other students are laughing because he had to be carried into the classroom.

After my classes were over, I went to lunch. This time, I don't have to worry about flying food because Link is protecting me so I won't be kicked out of school.

Then, when we are outside, I just hang out with Link. Mido comes walking across the field towards me.

"What do you want from me Mido?" I ask.

"I am going to make you go wolf on me!" Mido says smiling mischievously at me.

"Oh no!" I say.

Link steps in front of me and says, "Leave the girl alone!"

"No, you both are rejects!" Mido screams.

I am getting really fed up with that boy, I think that is his plan.

"Hey wolf face, do you think you are faster than me?! Come chase me!" Mido taunts.

Link is trying to restrain me, but I really feel like tackling that boy.

"Nee nee nee nee nee, nee nee nee nee nee nee!" Mido taunts.

I growl at him. Then, when he slaps me, that is when I totally loose control! I go wolf on him! My golden fur blowing in the wind. My triforce reappears on my forehead. I bare my teeth at Mido.

"Ahhh! Somebody save me! Timber has gone wolf on me!" Mido screams.

I chased him all around the basket ball court and down to the soccer field. Then I am stopped in my tracks by none other than my principal!

"Timber! Why are you chasing Mido again?!" the principal asks angrily.

I am still standing there froze with terror.

"He was taunting me so I chased him down, I promise I have never done this before!" I say, trying to keep myself out of trouble.

Mido is pretending that he is limping.

"Mido! Are you okay?!" the principal calls out, she looks very concerned.

"No, Timber injured me!" Mido lies.

"Timber! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, or better yet, no one at all?!" the principal yells.

"I didn't touch him, though!" I say.

"Timber! Get out of my school and out of my sight! I do not want to see your face here ever again!" the principal yells.

I see Link running over from across the field to see me. How did the principal even get out here so fast? I wondered. Then I see Cornelia standing by the door with a smirk on her face. Link arrives just in time to see the principal whip me really hard.

I howl in pain and try to run away. Then the principal strikes me a second time and that's when I flee to save my life.


End file.
